Animals
by hyena.fics
Summary: SIMON/ALEC EXPLICIT SLASH FIC. Random one shot, hoping to turn into a bigger story :) Enjoy


Hey guys. My first attempt at a slash fic, so I've kept it brief. If you want more please comment and review, I'd love to make more/longer fics. Thanks. **SIMON/ALEC. EXPLICIT SLASH**

Obviously, I own nothing related to Shadowhunters/Mortal instruments. Enjoy!

Title: Animals

Simon's back slammed against the cool brick wall of the Hotel Dumont, as he struggled to rip off his jacket. Alec led kisses across his neck, firmly supporting Simon by his legs.

"Are you sure no one will hear us?"

Simon smiled at Alec's worried glance. "Don't worry…" he breathed between rushed kisses, "no one will come up here, unless they have approval from Raphael." Alec carried Simon away from the wall, laying him onto the velvety king-sized bed. He sat on his lap, ripping his t-shirt over his head and throwing it behind him. Simon struggled to get the rest of his clothes off, and it wasn't helping that Alec had sat on top of him. "Relax, Dracula," he purred, "I'll get that for you". Alec began to kiss his way down Simon's chest, unbuckling his belt and ripping off his pants, leaving him in his tight black briefs. He kissed the growing bulge, eliciting a sigh from Simon.

"Don't be a tease, Alec… Be an animal" Alec looked up, greeting Simon with a lazy half smile.

"If that's what you want…"

Alec peeled off Simon's boxers and wrapped his mouth around Simon's throbbing member. "Oh, jeez, that feels great." Simon pushed Alec further down, who took it like a pro. Simon couldn't help but wonder that Alec had done this before. He took his mind off the subject, rubbing his hand through the soft hair of the one pleasuring him.

Simon began to sweat as he felt himself coming closer and closer to the edge. "Alec," he panted, "I'm gonna…"

Alec pulled off from Simon and walked over to the bathroom, returning with a lube. "That's no fair", panted Simon"

"You wanted Animal…", replied Alec, clicking open the bottle lid, "so you're going to get animal." Alec walked back over to Simon, pulling him up to his mouth and giving him a deep, long kiss. "Turn around for me baby". Simon did, bending over and giving Alec a perfect view of his ass. Alec applied some lube to his fingers, and without warning, inserted them into Simon, eliciting a moan from the brown haired boy.

"Oh, fuck, Alec." Alec loved being able to make Simon feel good. He continued to work his ass, and the boy continued to moan out loud.

"I think that should just about do it."

Alec pulled Simon back up to his mouth and kissed him again, before pushing him onto the bed. Simon lifted his legs in the air, resting them on Alec's shoulders. Alec slowly lent forward, inserting himself into Simon. "Oh fuck, Alec."

He waited for a bit, allowing Simon to get used to his size. He didn't want to break the boy after all. "Please, Alec, just move". Alec lent down one more time, kissing the boy, before slowly pulling out, and pushing himself back in again. "So…tight, Simon!" He increased his pace, roughly fucking Simon, maybe grabbing his legs a bit too tight, leaving red marks everywhere. Suddenly, Simon shot up and screamed. Alec stoppd

"What's wrong?"

"That…That felt really good," replied Simon. "There, keep doing that". Alec pushed Simon back down and continued to fuck the boy, who's moans were growing louder and louder by the minute.

"Gonna…cum…Simon". Alec grabbed Simon's dick, rapidly pumping it in tune to his own thrusts. Simon's face curled up in immense pleasure, grasping the sheets and trying not to scream any louder then he already was. "Simon!"

Alec came inside Simon, shouting as he released within the boy. Simon followed shortly, shooting all over his stomach. Alec smirked, collapsing onto Simon, leaning forward and pulling him into a long kiss. "That was amazing"

Simon exhaled, "Yeah, that was great. We should d-"

"What the hell is going on in here?"

Simon and Alec both turned, and to their horror, found Raphael standing at the door.

There you go guys, my first attempt at a slash fic. I hope you enjoyed :) Once again, hoping to make the next one longer depending on your suggestions :) Thanks


End file.
